Prussia
by hishamarukyo
Summary: Prussia got a daughter, bella. but he need to raise up his daughter alone T T. very sad at the begining. so read this and review please. im to lazy for this...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Prussia had separate with his wife. Now his need to grow up his son alone. Will him able to give his child all the love needed or he will fail to fulfill his responsibility as a father. Many challenges had come to him when he needed to raise his son alone. Read this story and please review to me to make this story better.

Genre: Family, Drama and Tragedy.

Part one, the suffering.

Tuesday, 10:30 am.

At the European Union meeting.

The EU members were meeting about the foundation on WWF. Panda become extinct and China need EU help to overcome this problem. Suddenly, a sound of child crying echoing in the hall. Everyone wonder where this voice comes. Then a little child enters the hall. Prussia quickly goes to the child

"What wrong Bella? Daddy was meeting right now. Please return to daddy office right now." This child was son to Prussia.

"Daddy promise won't leave Belly right." The little child began to finish her crying. Prussia only nodded.

"Sorry if I made you all worried. Please forgive me." Prussia bow to show his guilty.

"Don't worried Prussia, you may take your seat with your child." America continue his report, Prussia take his little child on his hand and take his seat.

Suddenly, the little child starts her tears again. Prussia began to clumsy.

"What wrong my dear? What happen to you?"

"I'm hungry. Daddy, my stomach really empty." Prussia takes his chocolate from his pocket. He give some of it's to his son. Then he continues his work. Germany only can look his big brother behavior. He hated his brother son because the little child mother leave his big brother without any words. He pity with his brother who need to sacrifice his live to grow up his child alone. As usual when small child eat something sweet, they will become hyperactive. Prussia son also get into this problem.

When the meeting over, Prussia pick up all document. He prepared to return home. He let his son played on the table but suddenly the little child began fall on the ground. Italy shouts at Prussia. England and Norway use their magic abilities. Then, sound of crashing table echoing in the hall. Prussia manages to save his little son. Can you believe it, Prussia made it. His child may die if she fall such high table without any protection. The little child safe in Prussia hugs. The table next to him crushes because Prussia uses it as the landing site for him. The table broke badly, but nobody cares about it. They only care about the little girl condition right now. The little child fell asleep. Maybe tired after playing all around. Germany shocked when he saw that Prussia head were badly injures, maybe his big brother head smash with the table.

"Are you okay, brother? Your head were bleeding." Germany said in sympathetic voice.

"I'm okay if my son fine." He wipes the flowing blood from his head.

"Why you must take the child? The child mother should take her away." Germany said it in angry voice.

"Don't talk anything bad about my wife. You don't know anything about her." Prussia shouts at his little brother. Germany shocked. It was the first time his big brother shout at him. He leaves the hall.

Prussia walks slowly, trying to ignore the pain that he had. Austria help he walking and America open the door for him. Italy confused with what happen with Germany and Prussia right now.

Tuesday, 14:45 pm. At Prussia house…

Bella woke up. The little girl heard her father talking with someone on the phone. The little girl gets her father.

"Daddy, who was on the phone?" Prussia shock when his daughter came to him. He quickly turns off the call.

"Are you talking with Mama, Daddy?"

"No, it's just my friend my dear. Do you sleep well my dear?"

"I tired sleeping, I want to eat something." The girl said while touching her father hand. She loves to touch it because his father hand very warm and made she feel safe.

"Alright, let we eat something. What would you like to eat my dear?"

"I want to eat pasta." The girl said it cheerfully. She really loves to eat Italian food. Prussia and his daughter go to the kitchen. The little girl helps her father prepare their dinner.

"Daddy, what wrong with you head. Are they hurt?" the girl asking her father after saw there were a bandage on her father head.

"It's nothing, forget about it. Let help Daddy make your pasta."

….

Wednesday, 08:00 am.

The next morning, Bella saw her father prepare himself for work.

"Daddy, can I go with you?"

"I'm sorry my dear but I can't take you to my office. You might disturb other people."

"But, I'm worried with your condition Daddy. Please take me with you."

"Don't worried about me, Mrs. Smith will come and look over you. Promise me that you will be a good girl with Mrs. Smith."

"But daddy… I …"

"Bella, please listen to me. Yesterday, you almost get injures. You are lucky Daddy was there to save you. Your breakfast was on the table. Mrs. Smith will prepare your lunch okay."

"But, what happen if Mrs. Smith not come and something happen to me?" Prussia shocked. His daughter said the same sentences that his wife had said to him ago. Maybe this what people said, son is the parent shadow. Suddenly, his phone was ringing. Mrs. Smith was calling him and she said she can't come today because she suddenly caught in cold.

"Look like you won this time, my dear. Mrs. Smith cancels to come today. Changes your dress and brush your teeth, you going with me to the office." The little girl happy. She quickly dresses up and brushes her teeth. However, Prussia wonders why at the last minutes Mrs. Smith can catch in cold. "Maybe Bella get her mother abilities." Prussia quickly starts his car and carries his daughter into the car.

Wednesday, 09:10 am.

Prussia office.

"Good morning Prussia, how are you. Whoa, look who with you right now. Where did you kidnap her! " Hungary asked him with frying pan on her hand right now.

"Oh, good morning. I'm fine. Thanks. Maybe you never meet this little girl before but let me introduce you, this is my daughter, Angelina Ballerina McDovva but you can call her Bella."

"Angelina what's? I only get Bella." =P

"Bella, this is Daddy friend, call her auntie Hungry." XP

"Hey, I not hungry, I'm Hungary." She smashes her fry pan all around. Trying to aim Prussia head with its. "Daddy, it's she is Mama." Prussia silent after the little girl speak about it. Hungary comes to Bella.

"Little Bella, I not your father wife but I can be your mother if you want one." She hugs Bella and kisses the girl face.

"Huh, if you want be Bella mother, you need to married with Prussia-kun." It's was Japan.

"I won't choose a man like him." Hungary repels Japan words.

"Do you hate my Daddy Aunty Hungry?" Bella said it with some fake tears on his eyes.

"Wait, I don't hate him but your father…"

"Huh, why everybody talk about me?" Prussia show himself.

"For your information my dear, auntie Hungary like a little sister to me. That's why Daddy won't marry her." Hungary and Bella nodded.

"Now please do your work, both of you. Come with me Bella, daddy want show you something's. Prussia carries the little girl with him and both of them enter a room which full with same person face.

"Wow daddy. The woman was pretty."

"She pretty isn't she. Maybe this is the right moment for you to know this Bella. The woman is your mother."

Bella look again the woman picture. She looks again on her mother picture.

"Where is mama, Daddy?"

"I don't know Bella. But, one day you will meet her again, Daddy can feel it that three of us will unite again as a complete family." Bella saw her father cry. Look like her father really misses the woman in the picture. Bella hugs her father. Suddenly, the office burns into fire. Everyone in the building shocked.

"Everyone, leave this place, right now. Bella stay close to Daddy. Bella, are you listening to me." The girl not move any inches. She began crying.

"Daddy, I afraid." The girl hugs her father. Prussia takes off his cloth and covers the little girl with it.

"Come on, let daddy carry you out from here." Prussia carries the little girl. He tries to find the way out. But his vision was cover with smoke.

"Bella, cover your nose from the smoke."

Outside of the building, everyone had gathered at a safe place. Hungary quickly calls the fire fighter.

"Wait, where Prussia is." Japan said when Prussia and the little girl not with them.

Inside the office.

Prussia still tries another way to go outside since the main door had burn completely. He try to use the back door, hoping the fire still not get there. He was lucky because the fire not reach the back door. He runs as fast as he could to reach the door. Suddenly, something weird happen. He saw a strange creature standing inside the fire. The fire spread quickly and become hot. He fell something hot touch his back. Prussia tries to catch the door and he made it.

"Bella, we made it my dear. We safe right now." The little girl still hugs the man. Maybe she really scared. Prussia goes to get his other officemate.

"Prussia, where had you been? We all worry about you." Japan nearly cries when knowing his friend were trap in the fire. Hungary goes get him. She took Bella from Prussia; try to calm down the little girl.

"Are both of you okay? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"If my daughter fine, I will be fine too." Prussia was smiling. Japan gets another cloth after saw Prussia was unclothed.

"Prussia, your back…" Japan shows a bit scary reaction after see Prussia back. Everyone shock with his back. Hungary show what at Prussia back using mirror. It looks more like mark of beast claw. Prussia just ignores it. He said it will heal soon. They all return home when the sky become dark.

Wednesday, 20:12 pm

At Prussia house.

Little Bella enter her father room. Her father still sleeping since they return home. She moves to next of her father side searching any wound on her father body. Prussia wakes up.

"What wrong dear, do you need something?" he wake up after he feel something touching his body. "Daddy, are you okay? Uncle Japan said you got scratch on your back. May I see it?" Prussia kisses the little kid face.

"I'm alright sweetheart. Do worry about me. Take your bed right now. Daddy want take a bath." Prussia takes his towel and straight to the bathroom. Bella return to her room and sleep again.

In the bathroom, Prussia sees again the scratch. He doesn't feel any pain from it but the mark seen more bigly. When he gets into the water, the mark gave him a deep pain. He gets out from the water. His body feel like been tearing apart. No, the pain more than that. When he sprays some water on the mark, the pain hurt his soul; make the man insane with the pain. He gets out from the bathroom, dried him from any water. The pain has gone but the mark still grip on his body.

Wednesday, 21:34 pm

Meanwhile, at the same time, Japan has a secret meeting with Norway. He shows to Norway picture about the mark on Prussia back. Norway shocked with the picture.

"When he get such this mark?"

"He gets it when the office caught in fire. What wrong with this mark Norway?" Japan can sense something wrong with the mark.

"It is the mark of devil, or I shall call it as keeper of devil mark. This mark is a symbol of servant of the demon. Look like Prussia is the chosen one for the mark." Japan shock with Norway explanation.

"That sound horrible, we must stop it."

"Unfortunately, we can stop it when the person had received the mark. The servant soul will devour by the owner of the mark. We can't stop it but I had read there is other way to weak the mark." There still has hope for Prussia.

"What is it?"

"We must find the devil and kill it." Japan quiet. How human can kill demon.

"It's impossible. Most demons were immortal. We can't crush them easily."

"There is some way to kill them." Norway was smiling when he said those words.

"What is it again?"

"We must find the mother of holy fairy. Legend said it was the most fear enemy by the demon. Her fairy wing can blind the demon, its fairy dust can hurt them and its voice can cut them into piece. If we can find her, we can save Prussia." Japan confidence with Norway extreme explanation. He believes every word that burst out from the man mouth.

"Let find the fairy now." Japan was excited to find the fairy.

"But you must die first to find the fairy because it's live at heaven."

"I'm ready to die now for my friend." Japan takes out his katana.

"Have you done all good things to reach the heaven?" Japan stop after listen to those sentences.

"Maybe I not done it yet." He said it slowly.

"Then, you will straight to the hell, not the heaven. Ha-ha."

"Stop joking, how we can help Prussia?"

"Never mind. I will call the fairy to ask her help."

"What? You can call it. So I don't need to sacrifice myself."

"If I can call her. But the fairy loves human soul too. Maybe we need your soul to call her."

Japan quickly gets away from Norway house. In a second, he completely clean from Norway sight.

"He really afraid to death. Ha-ha."

…**.…**

Thursday, 11:30 am

Prussia bring his son to the playground. Since him not work for today, he decides to spend his time with Bella. Both of them enjoy themselves together. Suddenly, Prussia feels something wrong with his body. He fell on the ground.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Bella get her father after the man fell on the ground.

"Take my phone, dear. Call uncle Germany." His nose was bleeding. Blood also came out from his mouth. Bella quickly call her uncle.

"Hello, Germany speaking. Who I talking with?"

"Uncle, help me. Daddy cannot moves his nose and mouth were bleeding."

"Where are you, Bella? Okay, don't panic. I will get you. What your address right now?"

"We at a park, nearby the post office at our house."

"The playground. I got it. Don't worry, I will get there." Germany quickly drives his car and goes to the location.

At the same time...

"Look like the demon had arrived. Quick let get him." Norway goes to get Prussia. He rides his troll to get there.

Suddenly, the playground covered with fire. Bella shock, she gets her father.

"Daddy, what is that?" she show her hand toward to the fire. There was something in it.

"Hey, human. Do you still remember me?" Prussia shock. The mark on his back release more pain than before.

"Who, are you? What you want from me?"

"Human really idiot. They remember us when they make contract with us and forget us when they archive their will." The demon came out from the fire.

"Now, do you remember me, Gilbert?"

"You are Doritos."

"Yes, I am. Now our contract ended. It the time for your soul becomes mine."

"What contract I had made with you. I don't know anything."

"You want me to protect your son until she knows her mother right. Now, she already knows who her mother is. Then, our contract ended and now, your soul is mine." The demon comes toward Prussia. Luckily, Norway arrives.

"Mother of holy fairy, help us. Destroy this hell minions." A bright light appear and attack the demon. Light fairies start attacking the demon.

"Ha-ha. It useless fairy. The man soul had reached its end. His soul will be mine." The demon laughing, knowing they cannot do anything to stop him.

Meanwhile, Prussia was in pain. His soul was force to get out from his body.

"Daddy, what happen to you?" The little girl began crying. She said after look her father suffering.

"Bella, forgive me. I can't look over you again after this." Germany arrives. He gets his big brother.

"Gilbert, what happen to you?"

"Lugwig, it's my time to leave. Promise me, you will look over Bella for me."

"No brother. You are her father. You must see she success in her life. You must alive to see that."

"Unfortunately, I can't Lugwig. I had made a mistake by making a contract with demon. I had ruined myself. Only you I trusted to protect my little Bella. Please help me." He looks over his daughter.

"Bella, are you hated me?"

"No, daddy. Please don't leave me. I promise will listen to you, I promise I will be good girl but please, don't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Bella. Daddy had made a big mistake. Listen to me Bella. Your mother still alive. Please don't hate her because she leaves you. I and your mother love you. We separate because it the best for you sweetheart. When the time arrives, she will come to you. Promise me you never ever hate her."

"I promise daddy." The girl cannot stop crying.

"Bella, I love yo…." Prussia had gone. His soul in the demon hand right now.

"Daddy, daddy. Please wake up daddy. You had promise that you never leave me alone. You …"

"Bella, enough. He has gone. He not with us again." Germany takes the little girl hand.

"You are lying. My daddy is at the. He still alive. He never leaves me alone. Never." Germany hugs the little girl. He also cry when see his own brother die in front him.

"Poor human. You sold your soul to me and leave revenge for those who alive." The demon leaves.

"Damn it, we fail. The demon had take Prussia soul" Norway mad with himself. Denmark and England arrive after knowing something happen to Prussia.

"We should bury him at a nice place." Ambulance had arrived. They took Prussia body to make the burial ceremony at the nearby church. The next day, the burial ceremony ended. Now, Germany is Bella guardian. He bring the little girl to him house.

…

Thursday, 10:30 am.

It had been a week after Prussia death, and Bella live with his uncle. Since that day, she never smiles. She also takes a small amount of food. Germany worried with the little girl. He calls Italy.

"Hey Italy, what must I do. My brother daughter only eat is a small amount of food that I cook for her. She never talk to me and since her father death, I never saw she smile."

"What. Sound serious to me. Don't worried, I will help you. Italian good in made little girl happy."

"Really. Thanks a lot."

Italy came to Germany house. Germany brings Bella to him.

"Hi Bella. What are you going to do today?" The little girl quiet. She pretends to talk with anyone.

"How it's going, Italy. Do you make it?" Germany asks him when he returns from the kitchen.

"I'll do she smiling again." Italy said it in full of high spirit. Look like he won't give up.

"Well Bella, want you help me prepare your lunch?" Bella look on the Italian man. She nodded because she also hungry right now.

"Today menu is polenta."

"Polenta?" the little girl wonder what it is?

"Polenta is some kind of Italian food. We cook the porridge with corn in it." Italy starts cooking, 30 minutes later; all dishes were serves on the table.

"Try this one Bella. You will love it." Italy feed the little girl mouth with polenta.

"It's nice. The girl starts smiling."

"Wow Bella, you smile again. You know, your face sweet when you smiling. So please don't made any despair face." Italy success making the little girl smile again. Germany was happy because the little girl smiling again.

Friday, 11:00 am.

Germany takes the little girl to the nearby playground. He want the girl enjoy her playing at there.

13:00 pm.

"Bella, it's time to lunch. Let return home." Germany calls the little girl. But the little girl really enjoys herself playing at the playground. Germany returns alone to his house, he wants to bring something to eat at the playground.

At the same time.

"Uncle Lugwig, I tired playing. Can we return home." She shock when her uncle not in the park.

"Uncle where are you?" the little girl began cry. 30 minutes later Germany comes back to the playground. He searches the little girl appearance but she not in the park.

"Bella, where are you? Bella?"

"Uncle where are you? Please don't leave me alone." Bella still crying.

"Bella, where had you been? I don't see you in the park. You made me worried."

"Its I who suppose to ask the question on you. Why you leave me alone at the playground." Bella shout to the man.

"Hey! Little girl, don't be rude to someone who older than you. How your father teach you manner. Your father is good man, maybe your mother was bad woman. That why she leave you and your father. You must be following her bad manner." Germany lost his temper. He doesn't count the word that he spoken.

"Don't you ever talk bad thing about my mother. I hated you." Bella run away from Germany. She enters the wood nearby. Suddenly she hit something. Then, a demon came out from it.

"Who are you? Why you trap in there."

"Little human, I know you. But before I introduce myself, I give you three wishes."

"Bella where are you?" Germany is nearby her.

"My first wish is I want that man cannot see me."

"As you wish."

Suddenly, smokes appear in front of Germany face.

"Argh. My eyes. Someone help me. I can't see anything." Bella shock. She gets his uncle.

"Uncle. It's me. Let get out from here, now" Bella take Germany hand and they get out from the wood.

"Little girl, you still has two wish left and after that I will take your soul like I do to your father. Ha-ha" the demon smiling at her.

With Denmark help, Bella take his uncle to the hospital but.

"Your eyes were okay mister. Maybe you should take a rest because I think your eyes too tired." The doctor leaves them.

"What have I done, it all my fault. I should not wish something like that." Bella blaming herself.

Denmark takes them to see Norway. Maybe the man can help cure Germany eye.

Friday, 16:40 pm.

"Hmm, I see. So Germany what color of cloth I wear right now?"

"Red."

"Wrong, I wear white right now. Do you see what I gonna do to you?"

"No. I don't see anything. Can you cure my eyes or not."

"Don't worry, I expert in healing something like this and now I gonna start it, prepare yourself." Norway slaps Germany face.

"Hey what are you do… wait I can see a bit but it still black. Norway what are you doing down there?"

"Damn, why you face hard like a stone. You make my hand in pain. Call everyone. I need their hand to slap him." Denmark calls other nation. They all slap Germany but they all feel the pain as Norway.

"This is curse from demon, no wonder why we fell hurt when trying to heal him." It was England. He also knows a bit about curse or anything about mystic thing.

Bella feel guilty. She will make her second wish.

"I wish uncle will recover again." She slaps Germany and Germany fell on the ground. His sight was back again, thanks to Bella.

"Amazing, how you can heal him?" Norway wonders.

"I made a wish to that fairy." She shows them the flying creature on the ceiling. Everyone shock.

"That was not fairy Bella. It was demon."

"That right you fool human. Do you remember me? Ha-ha. Now the little girl need to make her last wish and her soul will be mine like what happen to her father. Ha-ha."

"Bella, stay away from it. He dangerous." Germany shouts to him.

"Now little girl, what is your last wish. I can smell that you really miss your father. I can bring him alive if you wish for it." It was a trap. The demon tries to trap Bella.

"This is my last wish demon. I wish..."

"Don't said that Bella." Germany tried to stop the little girl.

"I wish you destroy without any soul to be the prices."

"Indeed. Wait. No. no…." the demon turn into ash. Suddenly a bright light appear.

"Bella thank you." It was Prussia soul.

"Daddy..." it is her father. She hugs the man.

"I miss you daddy. I want with you."

"I also miss you sweetheart but you belong here right now."

"Big-brother." Prussia looks on Germany.

"Thanks Lugwig because take good care of my daughter. Bella I must leave. I had reached the end. I love you sweetheart. You are my heart. Please make me proud of you." Prussia gone with the light.

"Bella are you okay?" Germany asks the little girl.

"I'm fine because if my daddy fine, I will fine too."

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you. I'm sorry about what I had said to you in the park. Will you forgive me?" Germany ask for her apologize.

"Actually I also need to inform you why you become blind. I'm wish that you can't see me. That why you lost your vision. Please forgive me uncle Lugwig." Bella felt guilty to his uncle.

"Look like both of us does mistake Bella. Uncle will forgive you but will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I will forgive you." Bella hug her uncle.  
><strong>End of suffering…<strong>

**Writer note… death note.**

**Do you enjoy it or it bad on your eye? Please review to make this story better. I know this story was bad and not long enough so please help me to make this story yummier. Wait for the second part, the times. I will make it funnier to forget the first part. Wait for it. Tara-hey hey.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two,

Prussia; Bella days. (Part one)

Since the incident, Bella starts her new life with her late father brother, uncle Lugwig. Although she just moves to his uncle house but she made she comfortable with the surrounding. Bella wake up from her slumber. Usually she will grip her father hand that sleep next to her after she wake up. Maybe she still sleepy, so she doesn't recognize who sleeping beside her.

"Wait, why this hands so big and rough?" she wakes up, check who was next to her right now. Suddenly, she shocked. It was her uncle Lugwig. She releases the hand. Germany wakes up after feel something touching him.

"Oh, Bella. You are awake. Did you sleep well?" Germany still sleepy.

"What are you doing in my room uncle and why you only wear singlet?"

"Actually Bella, I who suppose to ask the question to you. When you get in my room last night. This is my room." Germany still sleepy but his brain still able to ask the little girl question. Bella shock when she remember that she enters the 20 years old man room secretly.

"Never mind. I know you scared sleeping alone. Don't worry, I don't mad on you. You can sleep with me if you cannot sleep in your room." Germany goes to the bathroom, wash his face and brush his teeth. He prepares himself to go to the office. Bella quickly go to down stair after knowing his uncle are going to take his bath. She switches on the TV, get some cookies from kitchen and watch the news.

"Bella I'm going to work right now. Please make yourself comfortable in my house. Here my house maps. If you want take bath, you may use your room bath room or any bathroom in this house. If you need towel or anything for bath, I had prepared everything you may need in the bathroom cupboard." Bella nodded.

"If you want eat something, go to the kitchen. Wait, you already explore them and get some cookies. You little noty kid. Never mind. Follow me." Bella follow Germany to kitchen.

"If you want any sweet, open this fringe. I put cake, cupcake and other sweet in here. If you want juice or any drinks, open this one. Or if you want fruit, open this site. If you need any cup or plate, open that cupboard. If you need any napkin, open this one. After you used them, put them on the sink, I will clean them later. Now follow me to the TV." They move to the main hall.

"If you fell boring, I got some video games and movie right here. This site for games and the other one is for movies. If you want to play games, switch on this and this and insert which CD games the you prefer. If you want to watch any movies, switch on this and this. Remember, don't touch them with wet hand or you get in trouble."

"Oh, if you boring inside house, you can play with my dog. But don't take them into the house okay." Germany takes his briefcase.

"Do you have any question before I go?"

"What I suppose to wear? And what must I do if I get in trouble? And did you have dangerous place that forbidden to me enter it?" such a long question.

"About your dress, maybe I will buy new for you or take it from your old house. I forget to take it yesterday. If you don't care, you may use the boys dress. Your father buys it for me because he wants me to married and gets a boy son. And here my phone. Press button 1 if you need me. And there is a place that forbidden for you to enter it. You may not enter the third room from my room. I already put dangerous sign on it. The room dangerous because I put my weapon in it. So please be good girl. I will lock the gate and if you need key, I put them beside the TV. And about your lunch, I will return to make your lunch. Be the good girl while I go to the work okay." Germany gets into his car and drive to his office.

"He he. It's party time." Bella go out.

"I think I saw a pool yesterday. There you are." Bella jump into the pool.

"Wait, why this pool deeper. I saw it was shallow last minutes." Bella cannot swim.

"Someone, help me. Help." Luckily, Germany dog was able to swim. Its take Bella to the ground.

"Thanks little fellow. I never think that this pool is a trap. This house really awesome. I will reveal all the trap in this house. This is my first mission. I named it, spy mission." Bella quick changes her dress. Although it was for boy, but she look nice in it.

"My first spot is the kitchen." She goes to kitchen, finding any mysterious things.

"What is this? A special medicine for man. Two tablet per used. Night only." She read the bottle labels.

"Yuck. Uncle eats weird medicine. No wonder he also weird. Wait, why he buy this medicine. If he is an alien." Bella start making nonsense. She becomes excited after finding the pills.

"Next place is the TV. He must keep something 'for adult only' here. I will reveal it." She opens one by one movie. "What, only adventure movies. So boring." She turns it off.

"How about the games. Ha-ha. He might keep something 'for adult only' games here." Bella try one by one games but it's nothing but cooking and racing games.

"Damn it. Useless search here. Let move to uncle bedroom. He might keep any dirty magazine in his room. I can smell it. You cannot stop my justice nose." She ran into his uncle room. Searching every inch in the room. Suddenly, she found something.

"What is this, engine oil? But it white in color. Yuck, bad smell. 'Lubricant for man. Safe and ready to use'." She read the labels on the bottle.

"What? This is good proof. I sure right now. Uncle is machine. This must be his engine oil. Ha-ha. I know your secret uncle." She put the bottle inside her pocket.

"Last place is the mysterious third room. I will reveal what secret that you hide from me about that mysterious room uncle. He-he."

Bella walk slowly to the room. She opens the door.

"Damn, it locked. How I suppose open this room." Suddenly she remembers what Germany said. He put the key beside the TV. Bella quickly get down and pick up the key. She tries one by one key on her hand and tada, the door open. The room really full with fire gun. She saw a bed in the room.

"That bed must keep something 'for adult only'. He he. Your secret is mine uncle." She makes her first step. Suddenly.

"Argh. Fire trap. Damn. This place dangerous. It's full with trap. Maybe that switch will turn it off. But how I going to there?" she look every inches of the room.

"I must fast or I will get in trouble." Bella run as fast as she could to avoid the fire trap.

"What. Another trap. Flying axe." She dodges every axe that comes to her.

"What next. Argh. Mad crossbow." She tries to avoid each arrow that fly toward her.

"Wow. I made it. You see uncle. Justice never loses." Suddenly the floor disappears.

"What the hell. Argh." Bella quickly grip the floor.

"That so close." She climbs up and goes to the bed. She saw the side of the bed.

"What this? 'Super climax pills. Two tablet per-once. Eat two hour before do It.' another pill. Uncle really an alien. This pill is my proof." She takes the pill and puts it in her pocket.

"Wait, what is this. A type of chewing gum. 'For man use. Size XL. Safe to use.'." Bella read the box label and spell the box name.

"C.O.N.D.O.M. condom. Yuck, a bad name for chewing gum. The factory should add E.L.T. at the end of it name. Condomelt. That sounds better. I not interesting with this gum." She put it into her pocket.

"Lube oil. Uncle is an alien or machine. Wait, it can be both. I really brilliant." She took the oil bottle and put into her pocket.

"Hey, why uncle put camera here? Maybe I can get super proof from it." Bella open the camera. She connects it with video player next to her. She watches the video.

"Why uncle take off his singlet. Is he going to open his stomach and pot the oil? What he going to do right now." Bella watch her uncle hug himself. His uncle going to take off his pant. Suddenly, the main gate opens. Germany had return. It lunch time.

"What, he here." Bella quickly leave the room and lock it again but she forgot to turn off the video. Lucky to Germany. Bella not watch the bad scene yet. If he late a second, maybe his whole life will ruin by the little kid.

"Bella, I'm home. Ready for lunch?" Germany takes off his shoes. He enters the house.

"Before that uncle, I got something to talk with you. Follow me." Germany wonders what Bella going to say to him. He follows the kid to the table.

"After a hard time to get powerful proof, I'm confident right now." Bella put all weird things from her pocket on the table. Germany shock. He ashamed.

"Where do you get them Bella?" Germany starts to shiver. He thought the girl had known his big secret.

"Oh, you scared huh. That means I right. I get all this stuff in your secret third room." Germany shock. His whole life is ruin now.

"You can't run from me uncle, I know. You are…" Germany quiet. His face was pale.

"You are alien machine, am I right. I knew it. You are secret agent from other planet. You going to take over the world." Germany head full with question mark. So, she doesn't know his big secret.

"This oil is your engine oil, am I right. And this weird name gum is your special food. And this pills is your transformation pills, am I right. Now reveal yourself alien. Or I beat you with your secret weapon which had name D.I.L.D.O. On it."

"Wargh, where you get my toys? Give back to me." Germany shame. The little girl had found his toys.

"No ways. So you scared with it. It must be a dangerous weapon. Ha-ha. You lose alien." Germany can't let the girl play him.

"Give back my stuff, Bella or I might hurt you."

"Oh. It doesn't funny anymore. Don't worried uncle. I will keep your secret about alien invasion and also the video. Now, prepared my lunch."

"Impossible. You had see those video?" Bella nodded. Germany feels his whole life totally crush right now. He feel he tear will falling any moment.

"Don't worried uncle. I will keep your secret because you are my uncle."

"Really you will keep them?" Germany ask her sympathetic.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I hungry right now. Make my lunch now."

"Thanks Bella. Let help me in the kitchen." Bella follow her uncle and help him made their lunch.

In the night, after Bella asleep, Germany enters the third room.

"My goodness. She watches it. What I going to do?" poor Germany. He is being fool by a little kid. Don't worry Germany. Bella still not watch the part when you totally naked.


	3. Chapter 3 GERMANY fear

Chapter three.

Prussia; the problem.

Germany wakes up. He feels something on his chest. He feels hard to breathe. Then, he opens his eyes. Bella was on him, holding a camera and take his picture,

"Bella, what are you doing on me. You almost make me cannot breathe properly." Bella move from Germany chest.

"Oh, sorry uncle but it was a great opportunity for me to take a picture about alien eye. It can be a good proof someday. Wait. You said you hard to breathe. So, you need normal air like me." Bella quick write it in her notebook.

"Oh yes uncle, better you changes your eye because your human eye maybe had broken. Uncle Norway, Denmark and French and the other uncle that I don't remember their name maybe shock when they see your original eyes." Germany looks on the mirror. Yes, his eye likes a panda. He lack of sleep because worried about what Bella say yesterday. Today, Germany invites French, Italy, Norway, Denmark, England and America to his house to talk about his problem about Bella.

13:34 pm.

"So, that little kid watches those video?" French ask him when Germany tells them about the problem.

"Yes, she doesn't off them after I check my room. I think she had watched the entire video." Everyone stop eating their cupcake. Meanwhile, Bella was play with Germany dogs. She plays the veterinary games today.

"Uncle Lugwig, your dog needs a lot of Injection because it gets alien flu from you. Hope you don't care with what I going to do with it. It maybe contains a lot of alien puppy in its body." Germany looks on the faces. The girl faces show that she wants to operate his dogs.

"No, I won't let you torn apart their body." Germany takes his dogs.

"Sorry, but it really need an operation so that I can see what type of alien in its body." Bella take the operation knife. She really excited when knowing that the dog was pregnant.

"Bella, you can't be like that to animal. This call as animal abuse. The police can take you into the jail." Denmark holds the little kids hand. Bella stop. She throws away the knife.

"I'm sorry doggy. Please forgive me." she kicks the dog and gets her cupcake.

"Are your dog okay, Germany. Its pregnant right." Italy asks him after see Bella kick the dog.

"It's okay. Beside, my entire dog is male. So they will not pregnant." Germany answers it easily. Italy shock because the dog wear like a female dog. Germany tells him it was Bella fault. The little girl dresses up his entire dog into female.

"Bella, did you watch the video yesterday?" Norway asks the little girl and the little girl nodded. Germany going to faint but luckily Italy was there to wake up him.

"My life is ruin. Brother, what type of daughter had you rise up?" Germany cries.

"Wait, how do know I had watched the video yesterday. It can't be. You all alien ally to my uncle." Bella make sure her distance with her. She does not become an alien. She wears special spectacles.

"Can you eat with those black spectacles, Bella?"

"This is not an ordinary spectacle. It is special spectacles that protect me from become an alien when you see my eyes. I don't want become alien like you all."

"Well Bella, we all not alien. See?" Denmark said to the little girl.

"Really?" Bella take off her spectacles.

"Yes. Bella, can you tell me what you do yesterday?" French ask her.

"Yesterday I play a spy game. In my observation, uncle Lugwig is an alien."

"What, really." Italy shock.

"Germany, I can't believe you are alien." Italy looks on Germany.

"Hey, I am human not an alien." Germany start to mad.

"I have many proofs. This morning, uncle human eye had broken, you want to see his alien eye?" Bella show them Germany panda eyes.

"Yeah. It really look like an alien." America added.

"I also see weird thing like this one, lube oil. And also a weird gum with C.O.N.D.O.M. on it and this also, human form pill. Eat two hour before does it." Bella show her treasure. Everyone was laughing at Germany.

"Wait how you get it Bella. I think I already keep them." Germany wonders how his stuff at Bella hands.

"This is my proof uncle. I can't lose them. But the most powerful proof I had found is this. An alien weapon with D.I.L.D.O. on it." Everyone shock. Germany faint again.

"This weapon really powerful. Look, uncle faint again. I will keep it for my safety." She put it in her pocket.

"Germany really dumb. Bella, what other thing you found in this house?" French added.

"Oh, I almost see uncle true form in a video at the third room."

"His true form?" England wonders.

"Yes. In that video, uncle takes off his singlet and hugs himself. I think him going to transform." Everyone laugh again.

"Did you watch the video until the end?" French ask the girl again.

"No. uncle return home at the time. So I leave the room."

"You safe Germany, she only watch the first part." Germany wakes up. He release a long breathes.

"I want to watch the video until the end." Bella said it in angry voice.

"Ha-ha too bad Bella. I already delete them yesterday." Germany laughs at the girl.

"What! It can't be. You defeat me this time uncle, but next time I will win this war." Bella get the dog and chase them.

"That girl really insane. She almost broke your big secret Germany." America added.

"Not my secret. It's our secret."

"She really a monster. Nothing can stop her even your best trap." Norway looks the little girl.

"Yes. She easily passed through the trap and almost reveals the truth."

"Maybe we should stop this. For our good image." England drinks his tea. Everyone ready to return home.

"Thank you for coming. Bella, my friend ready to return home right now. Bye-bye to them." Germany said it to Bella, who still playing with the dog.

"Bye-bye all uncle. One day, I will reveal who is uncle Lugwig is." They all return home.

"Quick Bella. The cartoon will start soon. Stop playing with those dog." Bella quickly enter the house and open the TV. Her favorite segment will start soon. Meanwhile Germany cleans the dishes and collects all proof that Bella had collect and hide them. He doesn't want Bella show it to other people or his future will be dark.


End file.
